Russenzopf
by Neoraichu
Summary: The three Princesses, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle, all search for a relic that can let them remove the Spell Lock keeping the now blood red Alicorn Pinkie Pie from being cured. Rainbow Dash's pregnancy advances, making her very awkward in the air, and Pinkie Pie is temporarily running the "Sugarcube Corner" while the Cakes and their colt and filly are on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

"Russenzopf"

Part One

By Neoraichu

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is the property of others such as Lauren Faust, including Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and others. This story takes place about 6 months after the events of Fanfic:"A Little Dash of Pinkie", and about a month after Season 3 Ending:"Magical Mystery Tour".

…

Rainbow Dash hated this part, because she knew what was coming when Doctor Rip Studpony put her in the Examination Rig (a medieval torture device turned medical tool which immobilized a mare's hind legs and hind quarters), and slipped the rubber glove over his forehoof (all the way up to his shoulder). He was a white unicorn of about average build, and by white, it meant he was practically an albino. He wasn't because his eyes were a deep piercing blue in color. His teeth were so pearly white, the light shined off them, and they were... unnaturally perfect. And of course, there was the stethoscope hanging about his neck (that he never used) and a headband mirror (the silver kind with the hole in the middle) around his forehead. The cutie mark was also odd: A black unicorn with a syringe and needle for a horn. If she wasn't totally lesmarian, she might have looked at him in a different light.

"Aw common, Doc," she moaned, "_Must you do this every time you examine me_?!"

"The conditions of your pregnancy are so unusual that extraordinary precautions must be taken, my dear mare."

"That's Rainbow Dash!"

"Of course it is."

But then the blue Pegasus with the rainbow hair, mane and tail didn't really have much else to do. Like most Pegasi mares in her second trimester bordering on the third, her swollen belly had all but ruined her aerodynamic profile and completely thrown off her center of balance, considering Dash's belly was swollen as large as she had ever seen for a Pegasus mare 8 or 9 months along. Soon, she would be grounded for the duration, which was keeping her from her duties monitoring Ponyville weather.

Dash couldn't help but gasp when that cold rubber coated hoof was plunged into her backside. Of course, he wasn't checking her stool, he was checking her womb. He couldn't use the vaginal canal without risk to the growing colt, and what a big colt it turned out to be. First the hoof, and then the better part of his foreleg was pushed in as he felt around her womb.

"_Doc_!" she cried, "_What the hay_?! _Are you giving me a tonsillectomy the HARD WAY_?!" If she wasn't strapped down from her abdomen to her hind hooves, she would have bucked him in the jewels for sure. But the frantic flapping of her wings were making quite a turbulence around her.

"Of course not, filly," he replied.

"Then what is it?!"

"The initial evaluations of your pregnancy have been incomplete."

"And that means?!"

"There isn't just one big colt, but in fact there are two colts growing in you."

"TWO?!"

"Difficult to believe we missed one," he agreed, "but one colt must have been staying in the front part of the womb until now. I've only been feeling the lower one. But now they're about side by side, and I felt them both. Well, now that we know there's twins, the swelling of your belly seems completely normal."

"I guess Pinkie Pie will be delighted to hear that," she sighed, "Of course, she's delighted to hear almost anything about our future colt... uh, colts."

"I'm sure this will be a great relief to the Princess as well." He began scribbling notes on his clipboard with his mouth.

"Are you planning to keep your hoof up my ass all day?!"

"Hmm?" he mused, "Oh right!" He pulled his gloved leg out with a bit of a sickening slurp. Stripping off the glove from the top down, he tossed it into the medical garbage can.

About then, Nurse Lotta Drama burst into the room and gasp, "_**Doctor**_**!** _It's just horrible_!" She was a pastel black Pegasus with black hair, mane and tail. She wore a white cap with a red cross on the front. Then there was the stethoscope hanging about her neck (that she did used) Her cutie mark always bothered Dash, because it was a large red rubber mallet.

"Gasp!" he cried dramatically, "What it is, Nurse?!"

"You're!.. You're!.. You're!"

"_Spit it out, mare_!"

"_You're ALMOST LATE TO TEE OFF_!"

"Gasp! You're right! Finish examining Rainblow Splash and bill the Princess for an extra 20%!"

"That's _RAINBOW DASH_!"cried Dash,

But the Doctor had already vanished in dramatic cloud of dust.

"Don't you worry a second," said Nurse Lotta Drama, "We use every tool and every medicine we have to CURE YOU even if we have to open you up and spend the next 6 hours on the Operating Table!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

She glanced at the chart.

"Oh right," she said , "It must be the next patient with Rampant Road Apples and Whooping Bowel Syndrome."

"OBVIOUSLY!"

"It's alright dearie," she replied, "I know it's the pregnancy talking."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Do you want a tranquilizer, Mrs?"

"I'M JUST PEACHY!"she screamed, and then thought hotly '_Where the hay did the Princess find them_?!'

"I better check your blood pressure," said the Nurse, "You seem stressed."

Dash just clenched her jaws so tight, she might have snapped it. She just breathed hotly in and out of her nose with snorts that were completely lost on the Nurse. She pulled out the inflatable collar and gauge.

...

With Dash being examined by the Princess' hand selected Gynacologist and General Physician, and the Cakes on vacation, Pinkie Pie was running the Cake's Shop, "Sugarcube Corner", all by herself. She felt just a bit more lonely because the Cakes had taken Poundcake and Pumpkincake with them. They were old enough to travel with their parents now, so Pinkie Pie didn't have to babysit them so much anymore.

And she was still uncured, as a blood-red alicorn with blind red eyes. It took months to learn to live without sight, even though her other senses seemed to be at least double what they were before. She learned to move without bumping into things by reflected sound alone. Her sense of taste and smell were so sharp, she could detect the least little flaw in everything she mixed and baked, even if they were in the oven. She could identify almost every pony by smell alone, and could tell when they came within about 100 feet of her, depending on the winds (even Cranky Doodle Donkey).

Being part Unicorn, or at least something like it, she had vast magical powers that she had never even dreamed of before. She could Flash Teleport after one try. Her Telekinetic Powers were on par with that of Princess Twilight Sparkle herself. And since Princess Celestia suppressed her ability to convert other mares into monsters like her plus her ability to impregnate other mares, she hadn't had one of her monstrous clit erections in months as well.

To calm the fears of the citizens of Ponyville, she wore the Element of Friendship wherever she went, twenty-four/seven. Big Macintosh was still just a bit fearful around her, even if he didn't show it. But she could smell his fear. It was justified, since the more advanced monster form that was Fluttershy had both bit his stallionhood, sucked his blood, drank his seed, and promised to completely devour his flesh as all other members of the dark vampiric monster race were want to do. The Princess cast spells on her to cure those tendencies in Pinkie Pie: She was quite happy to eat all the Cupcakes, Muffins and other baked goods she had enjoyed prior to becoming part monster and then having the Spell Lock cast on her by the Not-Quite Princess Twilight Sparkle.

The Spell Lock still beyond the abilities of any Princess in Canterlot to remove.

She sniffed the air, and shouted out to no one apparent, "HELLO PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

The door opened magically as Twilight came in, and said, "You know you creep me out every time you do that, right?" The purple Alicorn that was now Princess Twilight Sparkle came in, standing not much different than the purple Unicorn she was before she was elevated to Princess, but with large feathered wings added of course. The wings were folded and relaxed at the moment.

"Can't help what the nose knows," she giggled to the Princess, and walked around the counter to properly kneel before Twilight.

"You're doing that just to bug me, aren't you?" observed Twilight, "I've told you once if not a hundred times that you don't have to be so formal around me."

"I'm just being respectful to one of the Princesses of Equestria. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But I don't live in the castle with the Royal Court and the nobility," said Twilight softly, "I live here in Ponyville with all of my best friends in the world."

"Even me?"

"Especially you!"

"You still haven't forgiven yourself for putting the Spell Lock on me, have you?"

"No..."

"Everypony else forgave you months ago. Even Princess Celestia said she knew you didn't mean to use so much power in that spell. It was the right thing to do at the time, and don't you ever forget that. I will be grateful for the way you stopped me from becoming a real monster for the rest of my life."

"But the search for magic boosting relics which would allow the Princess to cure you have been... _fruitless_."

A small plate floated in front of Twilight with a zap-apple tart on it.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's a zap-apple tart," replied Pinkie Pie.

"Uh-huh..."

"It proves things are not _fruitless_!"

Twilight groaned.

"Eat it, silly," said Pinkie, "It will bolster your spirits and make you feel oh so much better. I promise."

Twilight moved past the plate, and let her neck lay over Pinkie's neck. Pinkie replied in kind, completing the Pony Hug. "If you can believe in me," she sniffed, "I'll never stop believing in you! I won't ever stop trying to undo the mistake I made!"

"It wasn't a mistake, just a '_happy accident_'."

"Oh..." added Twilight, "about..."

"Dashie isn't back from her exam yet," interrupted Pinkie, "But so far, it's all been good."

"Sometimes I'd swear you're reading my mind like a book."

"I hope it's a good book!" said Pinkie cheerfully.

"How do you know so far in advance who's coming here?"

"I'm not totally sure," she replied, "It seems to be a combination of my Pinkie Sense and my super sensitive red alicorn nose."

"To bad the Red Alicorns aren't considered True Alicorns," she replied, "or you'd be a Princess too."

"You know I don't care about that, Princess," she replied, "I just want to stay in Ponyville and restore everyone's faith in me."

"I never stopped having faith in you. If there was an Element of Faith, I'm sure that you'd have that to."

"You've been fighting the _urge to cry_ ever since you hugged me, haven't you?"

"No," she denied, "_I can't cry_. _I'm a Princess now_. It wouldn't be seemly." But Twilight did want to cry. Badly.

"You're not invincible."

"I must be strong for all ponies."

"Princess Luna wept when we freed her from Nightmare Moon, didn't she?"

"They were separated for a THOUSAND YEARS," she replied, her voice faltering.

"You can always cry on my shoulder, Princess," answered Pinkie, "and I will never see you as being weak in any way."

"_You'd normally make me laugh about now_."

"I know, but now I know there's a time to laugh, and a time to cry. _Cry, my Princess, cry_."

Twilight finally broke down, closed her eyes tight, and wept on Pinkie. All the pent up frustrations of the last 6 months poured from her heart like a flood along with her flood of tears. She sensed that Snips and Snails were approaching the store, so she quietly and magically moved the '_Closed for Lunch_' sign out, hung it on the door, and almost slammed the door into their faces.

'_Twilight needs time to release her pain_,' she thought, '_They'll come back later_.' Her Pinkie Sense told her so. Several minutes passed. '_Long enough_' she thought as she magically mashed the zap-apple tart right into the Princess' face.

Twilight opened her eyes amidst the remains of the tart.

"Pinkie?" she asked, "What was that for?"

"_Now_ it's time to laugh!" she said cheerily.

A first, Twilight said nothing, but then she made a smirk. It broke into an awkward smile, and finally a giggle.

"You know you wasted one of the best treats in Equestria, right?" laughed the Princess as she backed away.

"Of course not," said Pinkie as she licked it off Twilight's face, which made her close her eyes again.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked, "Winona?"

"_Woof_," she replied as she paused between licks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Russenzopf"

Part 2

By Neoraichu

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is the property of others such as Lauren Faust, including Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and others. This story takes place about 6 months after the events of Fanfic:"A Little Dash of Pinkie", and about a month after Season 3 Ending:"Magical Mystery Tour".

…

Rainbow Dash hated being treated like she was less than able, but that was just what she felt like when the coach assigned to her by Princess Celestia herself took her from the Doctor's temporary office in Ponyville back to the home that she shared with the now Red Alicorn, Pinkie Pie. It drew even more attention by the fact it was a gilded Royal Coach towed by four Royal Pegasus Guards, all dressed in Royal Armor and their best finery. They even flew above the ground traffic almost to make sure they were plainly seen, even though she knew deep down that that was not their motivation at all.

...

Now that Pinkie Pie felt that she had adequately vented the cumulative frustrations and doubts of the Princess Twilight Sparkle, she felt free to open the door for business once more. Twilight sat in the corner table sipping the fine sparkling apple cider that was also brewed from finest zap apples the Apple Clan had to offer.

Snips and Snails had indeed returned, and yet they seemed wary as they approached the counter with Pinkie Pie behind it.

"How can I help you today?" she asked brightly, "The latest shipment of zap apples is now fine baked goods and cider just waiting to be devoured deliciously."

"Uh..." began Snips.

"The Cakes are out of town on a well deserved vacation," she said.

"Uh-huh..."

"I am in charge of the store until they return."

"Well..." said Snails.

"Of course I'm not going to eat you, silly," she chided, "How could Sugarcube Corners get repeat business if I started eating customers."

"Ah..."

"_Oh please_," she sighed, "If I were using stallions I kidnapped from the store to make into _cupcakes_, that _no one would notice the difference in the taste of them_? I would certainly be one of the top suspects in all of Ponyville if _anything_ like that should happen. Certainly the qualified bearer of the _Element of Friendship_ could _NEVER_ do anything as heinous as that."

"Er..."

"You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, you know."

"I..."

"Okay, I can _see_ how my appearances might put you off, so what I'm going to do is give you both free zap apple tarts as a sign of my good faith and good will in the baked goods of the Sugarcube Corner."

"We..."

She shoved two wrapped boxes in front of the stallions, and said, "And they are wrapped to go, just as you requested. It's a shame you can't stay and enjoy them here, isn't it?"

They took the offered boxes without further comment, and left. It was pretty obvious to Twilight that neither Snips or Snails had noticed her presence. A moment passed before she announced to no one in particular, "HELLO MISS GILDA!"

Twilight was not shocked, but still amazed when Gilda the Griffin walked in through the front door.

Gilda was a griffon: a large creature with the back half of a lioness, and the front half of an eagle (except for the fact she also had the legs and talons of an eagle as well, technically making her a hexaped). Her head was snowy white like a Bald Eagle, except for the gray spots they entirely surrounded her eyes.

"Can I interest you in a baked treat or beverage today?"

Gilda walked up to the counter without comment, eyeballing Pinkie Pie all the way. Pinkie Pie stood behind the counter and grinned broadly.

"If it wasn't for that... _that_... stupid grin," she began awkwardly, "I'd never even know it was you, Pinkie Pie."

Twilight was about to speak when Pinkie replied.

"Rainbow Dash is ready to forgive you any time you're ready to apologize to her," replied the now blood red mare.

"I can't," she replied even more awkwardly, as if she were about to choke on her own pride, "Not until I've first apologized to the ponies I offended that made Dash so angry with me."

"Apology accepted."

"How did you know I was going to apologize to you first?" she asked with a mix of awkwardness and awe in her voice.

"_It's a secret_!"

"And I suppose you'd have to kill me if you told me?"

"_Just kill you with kindness_!"

"It's just... just..." she said, "_I treated you the worst of all_! Accusing you of things you didn't do. Suspecting your motives when you were nothing but kind to me. Treating you like dirt. I almost wish that you _would_ yell at me. It would make me feel better if you got totally angry and told me what a totally jerk-wad I've been to you."

"I don't have to," came the cheerful reply, "because in your mind, I already have. No point in being redundant, now is there?"

"But now I'm afraid I've lost Dash forever to you," she sniffed, "I've thrown away one of the best friends I ever had. Now I feel horrible about it all."

"No you haven't. Dash has more than enough love... and forgiveness... if you're just willing to let her."

She walked around the counter to confront Gilda.

"And you can be my friend too." She smiled even more broadly to Gilda as she did so. But Gilda simply looked down at Pinkie's feet.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" asked Gilda, "Its like it's as effortless as breathing is to you..."

Pinkie looked up, and announced, "WELCOME BACK, MY RAINBOW MUFFIN!"

"Rainbow?.." asked Gilda as she turned around and gaped at the door.

"Hi honey, I'm..." said Dash as she walked in, but froze in the doorway when she saw Gilda standing in front of Pinkie Pie. "_Gilda_?!"

"There's no time like the present," said Pinkie, and much to the surprise of all, she used her shoulder to push Gilda into Dash's face. Gilda looked almost helpless back over her shoulder at Pinkie and back to Rainbow Dash as she was pushed into her former friend's face.

"_Are you here to_..."said Dash guardedly.

"_She's here to apologize_!" said Pinkie.

Gilda could only gulp hard and nod.

"Really?"

The griffon nodded again.

"_And she already apologized to me first_!" added Pinkie happily.

Gilda looked under Dash's barrel at the swell in her belly. "So what lucky stallion did this?"

"It's a really long story," sighed Dash, "but the 'father' is in fact, Pinkie Pie. She's the love of my life now."

Gilda could have been bowled over with a feather. She looked wide eyed at the swell in Dash's abdomen, and then back at Pinkie Pie.

"Yes," said Dash, "I'm her 'wife'."

"But..."

"That's right," said Pinkie, "We found out by accident, more or less, that we've been lesmarians for years, and we've also been secretly in love with each other until that moment we both realized it and confessed our love to each other."

"But..."

"Oh really?" observed Pinkie, "Should I tell her, or do you want her to hear it from your own beak?"

"Hear what?" asked the bewildered Dash.

"In my species," said Gilda even more awkwardly and with a blush, "It's called being '_Lesquean_',"

Dash gulped. She had an idea where this was going.

"But it seems the best quean won," sighed Gilda, "Now we can never be friends again."

"Oh don't be silly," said Pinkie, "I told you before that my Dashie has enough love for everyone! Between you, me and the four winds, I think everyone eventually gets feeling for my Dashie! It's just the kind of charm she has."

"She's right," said Dash, "but... how long have you felt this way about me?"

"_It hit me in the head like a brick as soon as I drove you away from me_!" cried Gilda, "_When I was being a self-absorbed, condescending, arrogant, thoughtless jerk-wad_!"

"You forgot _insensitive_ and _clueless_," added Dash.

Gilda look back at Dash horrified.

"But I was clueless too," she continued, "I didn't see what was happening with you and Pinkie. I didn't warn the other ponies you can be... a little blunt at times. The pranks were more important to me that seeing what was going on with your life, so... _Please forgive me too, Gilda_!"

Gilda reared and hugged Dash, almost making her vanish from sight under the somewhat larger wings and body of the griffin. Only Dash's head poked out over Gilda's shoulder.

"_Of course I forgive you_! _I hurt you far more_!"

"Set aside your griffon's pride," said Pinkie, "and let your feelings go. Only by letting them go can you both truly heal the friendship you once shared."

'_Wow_,' thought Twilight as she watched, '_That was so deep and meaningful, I just might cry myself... nah_.' But she was in fact deeply moved by the strange new insights that Pinkie was displaying.

"I... I..." she choked, but when she saw that Dash was crying already, she knew she couldn't keep it inside her any more. She cried harder than Dash.

'_Pinkie does seem to have that effect on almost everyone she meets now_,' thought Twilight, '_and yet most still can't see beyond her red alicorn body_.'

Minutes passed as they cried, slowing down as they ran out of steam and tears, but then a large pitcher of water floated over and dumped itself on both their heads.

"Pinkie Pie!" spluttered Dash, "What they hay was that for?!"

"_Because now it's time to be happy again_!" she cried happily.

Dash and Gilda looked into each others eyes, and started giggling.

"Can you ever forgive me?" asked Gilda with a pleading look on her face, "Would you please let me be your friend again?"

"If you can forgive me too, then... _OF COURSE_!"

"Free zap apple treats for eveyone!" cried Pinkie, "That includes you too, my Princess!"

"_Princess_?" asked Dash and Gilda as one, and they both looked around until they saw Twilight at the back corner table.

"Uh... hi?" said Twilight awkwardly.

Dash and Gilda immediately knelt and bowed to her.

"I keep telling everyone that they don't have to be so formal around me," sighed Twilight.

"That's odd," said Pinkie suddenly, "There's someone I've never met before that's about to come in here."

Someone did come in, saying "GILDA DARLING? WHERE EVER HAVE YOU RUN OFF TO?"

"Gilda darling?" ashed Dash.

She was like a griffon, but also obviously not. The body was much more lion-like, with pawed legs in front and back, and she bore the head of a very noble looking falcon. About her head and throat were exotic golden jewelry, forming both a headdress and a wide necklace. Her head and chest were covered with blue feathers, and her beak was a golden color save for the razor sharp hook in her beak, which was definitely black in color. Her overly large eyes were a sky blue in color. She was as large as Gilda, and her wings seemed even a bit larger than the griffon's. Other than her head and chest, she was the color of tan sand.

"There you are, darling," she purred, "I've been looking all over for you. You shouldn't make me worry so, you naughty thing."

"I'm really sorry," answered Gilda, "I was just having a reunion with a childhood friend of mine... and her wife."

"Well," she said staring at Gilda as if expecting something, "Are you going to introduce us _sometime today_?"

"So sorry!" cried Gilda, "This is Cleocatra! She's my... _girlfriend_!"

"Wow," said Pinkie, "I've never met a Hieracosphinx before."

"_You know my species_?" asked Cleocatra with some surprise in her voice.

'_You know her species_?' asked Twilight in her own head.

Pinkie Pie just smiled, and made Twilight wonder just what Pinkie Pie really did and did not know.

"What else do you know?" she asked.

"That I'd say there's about a 90 percent chance that you're Lesquean as much as Gilda is."

Cleocatra just gasped slack beaked.

"That's okay, Dashie and I are lesmarians," she smiled, "and we won't tell anyone if you don't want us to. You won't speak of this either, right Princess?"

Twilight just nodded.

"It's a _secret_," said Gilda, "and she'd have to kill us if she told us how she does that."

"I see," said Cleocatra, but then added as she looked at Dash and her swollen belly, "But if you're..."

"Long story," replied Pinkie, "but I'm the 'father'. As I said before: Free zap apple treats for everyone!"

"Zap apple?"

"_A local delicacy_," said Gilda quietly as she whispered into Cleocatra's ear.

"Ah, I see. Well, I still intent to tip. You do take gold bars, don't you?"

"Of course, but I'm not sure I can make change."

"Don't worry, Gilda knows just how generous I can be with tips."

Gilda nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Russenzopf"

Part 3

By Neoraichu

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is the property of others such as Lauren Faust, including Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and others. This story takes place about 6 months after the events of Fanfic:"A Little Dash of Pinkie", and about a month after Season 3 Ending:"Magical Mystery Tour".

…

So Rainbow Dash, Gilda and Cleocatra all shared a table in the middle of the room, as it was best able to handle creatures as large as Griffons and Hieracosphinx. The Princess remained at her corner table not as much to be alone, but to not place herself into the delicate moment between Dash, Gilda, and the new face, Cleocatra. Pinkie Pie was quite content to serve Zap Apple delicacies as they were ordered. She set a double order down in front of Dash.

"She's eating for two," she explained although it was plainly obvious without any further elucidation.

"Actually, my cherry pie," said Dash, "Doctor Rip Studpony says that I'm eating for three."

"Three?!" she cried happily.

"Yes, it's going to be two colts."

"Well, that does explain the unusually swollen belly," mused Pinkie Pie.

"Congratulations," said Gilda.

Dash smiled awkwardly and dug into her double slice of Zap Apple Pie.

"Is that unusual?" asked Cleocatra.

"While one colt is the norm," offered Twilight, "It's not unheard of. I'd say one pregnancy in four will produce twins like this. But at the time of conception, there was a number of unusual factors in play. They were both under a Pregnancy Potion, and Pinkie Pie was quickly converting into the Red Alicorn she is now. If it weren't for a Spell Lock, she would be fulling converted into... uh..."

"A blood sucking stallion eating monster," completed Pinkie Pie.

"I see," replied Cleocatra, "Well that does sound exotic, darling. But two is no big deal for one of the Sphinx races..."

"Yeah, a litter of four is the norm," she replied, "That's why there's five pairs of teats underneath your furry coat. They'd be plainly visible if you were pregnant at this moment. It's kind of fortunate that the kitten's beaks remain relatively soft until they're done nursing."

"Uh, yeah," came the awkward reply, "That's right."

"She does that a lot now," said Dash quietly. She went back to filling her face as Pinkie Pie set down another double serving before her.

"Now darling," Cleocatra said to Gilda, "There's this simply _fabulous_ dress maker in town I've heard so much about, and she must simply make me a _divine_ gown to wear at the _Grand Gliding Gala_. So perhaps you can spend a little more time here with your old friend, and meet up with me later?"

Gilda nodded.

"Oh," said Pinkie Pie, "You just have to be talking about _Rarity!_ She's like the best dress maker in Ponyville, and someday _ALL OF EQUESTRIA_!"

"Well, if you could tell me how to get there..."

"That's all right," interrupted Princess Twilight, "I don't really have any pressing duties right now. It would be my honor and pleasure to take you to Rarity's Carousel Boutique myself."

"Are you sure about that," asked Dash, "Princess Twilight?"

"Well, a Royal escort just for me?" asked Cleocatra, "How kind of you. I'll tip the server here, and then I'll be ready to go." She flapped her left wing lightly over the table, and a pair of one pound gold bars fell onto the tabletop with a rather weighty thud.

Everyone, including the Princess, but not Pinkie Pie, just stared open mouthed at the 'tip' the Hieracosphinx had left.

"What?" she asked, "Am I being too cheap?"

"Oh no," replied Pinkie Pie, "Your generosity is unsurpassed."

'_"Unsurpassed" is the understatement of the year,_' thought Twilight, '_That's as much gold as this shop makes in a whole year. The Cakes will be so happy with Pinkie Pie's performance_.'

The Hieracosphinx turned and moved towards the door as she announced, "Thank you for the wonderful food, darlings. I am so ready to move on to see this 'Rarity' you mentioned before."

"I'll be along presently," answered Twilight.

She paused by Dash, and noticed most of her muzzle was smeared with Zap Apple filling and covered with little bits of pie crust crumbs.

"Take care of your colts," she advised, "It's not just for you anymore. I know how much..."

"I know, I know," Dash moaned back, "No fancy or hard flying. _Everyone_ keeps telling me that like I'm a one year old filly."

"We care about both you and the colts."

"I know, I know. Besides, I still have a lot of things to catch up with Gilda here. It'll probably take a couple of hours, at least."

The Princess followed Cleocatra out of the store, leaving Dash, Gilda and Pinkie Pie behind.

Even though the Princess was supposed to be guiding, the Hieracosphinx had managed to get ahead of her.

And ahead of them was Fluttershy leading a duck mother and her chicks across the road. She was backing up, and couldn't see where she was going. The duck and her chicks were taking up too much of her attention. When Cleocatra looked back and asked, "Now darling, which way..."

The two bumped into each other.

Fluttershy looked back as she said, "I'm sorry, this is... _EEEEK!_" She shrank away from the Hieracosphinx with a terrified look in her eyes.

"No, please darling, this is quite..." she said before pausing, "Why are you so scared, little one?"

"Because," said Twilight as she caught up, "Gilda terrified her the last time the two... accidentally met like this."

She held up her front paw showing her large sickle like claws for just a fraction of a second, causing Fluttershy to shrink away more, as she said, "Look here, darling, I'm a _hieracosphinx_, not a _griffon_. We're no more alike than Unicorns and Earth Ponies." She paused before she continued, "If my darling Gilda treated you badly in the past, she's sorry about that now."

She walked by Fluttershy before adding, "I'm sorry if I bothered you, but it looks like your bird friends need you."

Drawing Fluttershy's attention back to the birds snapped her out of her fearful crouch.

The two of them walked on more. Then suddenly and without warning, Cleocatra pushed Twilight with her shoulder off the road and into the bushes. "_Damn him_," she hissed, "He _followed_ me all the way _here_?"

"He who?" asked Twilight.

"Uh," she said back, "Uh, it's nothing. I... I thought I saw... a dragon. I guess I was being silly, thinking a dragon like Tiamat was around here."

"I don't see any dragons," she answered.

"Well, I can see a rabbit clearly at a distance of _3 miles_. It's so far away, it's just silly to even think it had any intentions to come this way." She then laughed nervously.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, let's keep going, shall we?"

"Let's."

Soon, the Carousel Boutique came into view. As they approached, Twilight's horn glowed as she opened the door. "After you," she said.

"Thank you, darling," replied Cleocatra, "I'd say that you're rather personable for a Princess, I must say."

"Well thank you."

There was a shriek as Cleocatra crossed the door frame. "Excuse me, darling..." she said, then pausing.

Twilight followed her in, looking around as she asked, "Rarity?"

"I believe she dove behind the counter."

"Rarity!" she called, "This is Cleocatra! She's a customer!"

Rarity poked her head above the counter as she said, "Well... you reminded me of... someone else. Someone rather scary." Her white body along with her violet hair and mane were quite visible along with her blue eyes.

"Gilda is my girlfriend, and she's truly sorry for how she treated you ponies. But I'm a Hieracosphinx and she's a Griffon."

"I'm sorry about how I overreacted, darling."

"Well, darling, I guess it's a reaction I've gotten used to by now."

"So how can I help you?"

"I've heard so much about your tailoring and design skills, darling, and I very badly need a full ensemble for the Grand Gliding Gala."

"The Grand Gliding Gala? I've heard that's the great ball of the year for the Sphinx and Griffon races, right?"

Cleocatra nodded. "I'm hoping that you can create something for me that's truly unique. The last three years, I've had dresses that were worn by at least three other Sphinx or Griffons."

"Oh, that can be sooo embarrassing."

"But you're so far off the beaten track for my species, I'm positive that no one else is going to come to you and have a special outfit made for them."

"I have to admit you're right."

"So when can you start? When can you take my measurements?"

"If you can be here first thing in the afternoon, then that would be fine."

"Very well, darling," she purred, "I'll be here right at the crack of noon."

"Where will you stay?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find some inn or hotel that will let us stay in Ponyville _somewhere_."

...

Gilda and Dash regaled each other about past tales from the Junior Speedster flight camp, and then Dash wowed Gilda with her tales of her experiences and trials from the Wonderbolts Flight School.

"Then there was Lightning Dust," said Dash, "A completely reckless show off who didn't care who she put in danger with her stunts and tricks."

"That's terrible," said Gilda, "You were never like that. Well, you did kind of put yourself at risk too much... but you didn't endanger others."

"Yes," she replied, "and when she was put in charge as the wing leader, I thought that she was being rewarded for her recklessness over me. When she put my friends at risk, I stormed into the Commander's office and quit to her face."

"Then what happened?"

"The Commander came out and told me that I didn't let her speak her mind. She said she was taking Lightning Dust down and putting me as wing leader."

"That's great," sighed Gilda.

"And now I'm that much closer to my dream of Wonderbolt glory."

"They'll never let me in no matter how good I am."

"And that's not right," said Dash with conviction.

"I know," she replied, "but then there's nothing we can do about it."

The two feel quiet as they looked into each others eyes. But then Gilda giggled as Pinkie bounced up by Dash and began licking the leftover Zap Apple Pie of her beloved's face.

"Pinkie," spluttered Dash, "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of business," she replied.

"I have to admit she's a hoot to be around," said Gilda.

Pinkie looked to Gilda and said, "I wish that more people could look on me like you do. There are some who wish me ill will just because of the way I look now. Because of the reputation that comes with this body."

"I was not that much different," said Gilda, "With my arrogance, I looked down on those who couldn't fly like me. I even looked down on fliers who were too timid to stand up for themselves."

"At least you're _trying_ to change, Gilda."

"I'd love to see your colts when they're born."

"I'd love to have you there," answered Dash.

The awkward silence returned.

"Sooo..." said Dash, "How did you meet this Cleocatra?"

"After I realized how wrong I had been about driving you away, I was too ashamed to stay in Equestria. I flew south for weeks, crossing land and sea, until I came across the Endless Sea of Sand. After a few more days, I just crashed into the sand and prayed for death to take me."

Dash look slack jawed.

"But then some Hieracosphinx found me there, took me back to their camp, and Cleocatra nursed me back to health. While I was recovering, I found myself falling in love with her. She loved me back. But that didn't sit well with her fiancee and his family. They broke off the arranged marriage on the grounds that no son of theirs was going to be married to a stinking lesquean. Her own family was angry enough to remove her from the line of inheritance, and banish her from her own city. We moved to Alexstallia and tried to make our own lives, but the fiancee just wouldn't let things go. He hounded us, and forced us to flee back here to Equestria where he has no authority. Cleocatra thinks we can go back for the Grand Gliding Gala, but I'm not so sure anymore..."

"So who's this fiancee?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh, he's called Ramses," replied Gilda, "And I think he's a Criosphinx."

"Ah, a creature with the head of a ram sheep, the body of a lion, and the winds of an eagle."

"I'm not even surprised you know that... anymore."

"They're hard headed in more ways than one," warned Pinkie, "If he followed you, there can be problems."

"I hope not."


	4. Chapter 4

"Russenzopf"

Part 4

By Neoraichu

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is the property of others such as Lauren Faust, including Gilda, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and others. I believe that Cleocatra is my own OC, but I'm sorry if I'm wrong about that. This story takes place about 6 months after the events of Fanfic:"A Little Dash of Pinkie", and about a month after Season 3 Ending:"Magical Mystery Tour".

…

"Thank you for helping me find this hotel," said Cleocatra, "I'm sure I've taken up enough of your majesty's time by now."

"Please," said Twilight, "I don't want to be treated like someone high and mighty. Even Princess Celestia is someone an average pony can reach... if they can get past the Gates... and the Royal Guards... and the Royal Attendants... and the Royal Court... Wait, where was I going with this?"

"I'm not sure about that myself..."

"Well anyway, it's not a bother to help you."

Princess Twilight led Cleocatra into the Hotel Ponyville.

"Here we are," announced Twilight. The lobby was relatively empty. There just wasn't much demand for tourism in Ponyville at the time, except perhaps for those times of the year when special events happened at Sweet Apple Acres, such as the annual production of Sweet Apple Acres Cider, or the Zap Apple Harvest.

The counter pony was at the moment receiving the daily mail from Derpy Hooves. While Derpy was obsessed with sorting out the mail for the hotel, the counter pony seemed all to aware of the arrival of the Hieracosphinx, and in spite of the company of the Princess, seemed to shrink behind the counter in spite of the fact he was a stallion of above average size.

"I see that Gilda has left... quite the impression around here," mused Cleocatra with a sigh.

"Well I can't say Gilda did all of this herself," replied Twilight, "Griffons do have a bit of a... negative reputation in general with pony-folk."

"I suppose I'm glad that when Gilda and I return to Alexstallia for the Grand Gliding Gala, it's unlikely we'll ever return."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Everyone can change if you'll just give them a chance. Even Discord was reformed when somepony made an effort to understand him."

"That change seems to be rather unlikely to happen in my life time."

"Please let me speak to the Hotel Manager," said the Princess evenly, "I'm sure I can get you a room here for as long as you need it."

Cleocatra nodded as Twilight approached the counter.

"Can I help your majesty?" he asked nervously.

"My friend over there," she replied as she nodded at Cleocatra, "needs a good room for a few days. She'll pay in gold." She leaned closer and whispered, "_She can be quite generous_. Please make sure that she is taken care of, would you?"

"Uh..."

"As a personal favor to the Crown?"

"Of course, for you..." he replied cautiously.

She smiled as she looked back and announced, "Well, that wasn't so hard. I'm going back to the Sugarcube Corner, but if you need anything, please feel free to look me up again."

Cleocatra nodded. Twilight walked out as she approached the counter.

"Hello Princess!" said Derpy as she almost walked out the door. She had finally finished fussing with the mail almost too late to even notice that Princess Twilight had been there.

She glanced back and said, "Hello Derpy. How are you today?"

"I'm just great, and you?"

"I am well. Thank you for asking."

"Let me see if there's any mail for you."

"Oh, please don't put yourself out like that. I'm sure that whenever my mail gets to my Library, that's soon enough."

"No really, Princess, it's no trouble at all."

She began fussing with the mail all over again looking for letters for the Princess. Twilight turned and walked back.

Cleocatra leaned over to the Princess and asked quietly, "Is there something wrong with her eyes?"

"Nothing she can't live with," replied the Priness, "Just a lazy eye, I think. It's one of the least of her problems, actually."

"I see, well I'm glad she has those who are willing to understand her."

"Yes, we do."

"Our species is not so... generous... to those with defects..."

"Oh, what do you do? Banish?"

"No," she replied sadly, "We usually... kill such defects... as soon as they are identified."

"_KILL?!_"

Everyone suddenly looked at the Princess at her sudden outburst.

"It's not something I'm proud of..." admitted Cleocatra.

"Why?"

"In order to keep our collective species strong, it has been the general practice to eliminate those who are too weak or unproductive from the bloodline."

"Collective species?"

"Yes, there's three... parts to the Sphinx race: The Criosphinx, the Hieracosphinx, and the rarest of all, the Androsphinx. In spite of the differences in our bodies, we're still part of the same species. We are basically capable of interbreeding, although each offspring only shows once set of characteristics from their parents no matter what the parents might be. This is especially true of the Androsphinx, who has not birthed a female member of their race in over a thousand years. The last one was... killed for being flawed at birth."

"That's harsh."

"As harsh as the Endless Sea of Sand? Not really. They say that killing the flawed ones... is being merciful."

"Do you think that?"

"No, I don't."

"Then perhaps one day, your race will change their minds."

"I hope so," sighed Cleocatra.

...

"Are you full, Dashie?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Dash burped and replied, "I'm pretty sure that all three of us can't eat another bite."

"Well, I want to make sure you'll have big healthy colts."

"You know I have to give birth to both of them almost at the same time, right?"

"I'm sure my big strong Dashie can handle them."

"Well I'm glad that one of us is."

"You know I'll always be optimistic enough for the both of us, right?"

"Yep."

"Besides, two colts should be easier than trying to give birth to one real large colt."

"I suppose you're right about that, honey," replied Dash as she laid her head on the tabletop.

"Oh, I think _someone_ needs their afternoon nappie!"

Dash yawned suddenly, and said, "Sorry to conk out on you, Gilda."

"You're an expectant mother now," she replied evenly, "I totally understand. Besides, I suppose it's about time to look for Cleocatra. I'm sure she's done her business with Rarity by now."

"The Princess probably showed her to the Ponyville Hotel by now."

"Thanks, I'll look there first." She then turned to Pinkie and said, "Now you take care of the best flier in Equestria for me, you hear?"

"Loud and clear," she replied as her horn glowed and Dash floated carefully into the air, her body aglow in a slight light of its own.

"Pinkie," moaned Dash, "You don't have to treat me like a newborn, ya know."

"I don't know," replied Gilda, "I think it's cute."

"Not that I asked you," pouted Dash.

Gilda made her way towards the door as Pinkie floated Dash back away from the storefront. "See ya later, _friend_," she said softly.

"Count on it, _friend_," replied Dash.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I don't expect anything less."

Pinkie magically carried Dash upstairs to the guest room. There was no point in taking her all the way back to their own home when an open guest room was available. Once the door was magically opened, Dash was floated over to the bed and gently laid there on her back. Pinkie Pie followed closely, and poked her head between Dash's hind legs while taking a deep sniff of her femslit.

"Honey pie?"

"Oh, I intent to give you something to help you relax," she said before giving Dash's sex a big wet lick.

"Oh Pinkie," she sighed.

But Pinkie was busy licking Dash's nether lips, her femslit, and her clit with a lot of spit and love. Dash squirmed on her back, with only the firm yet gentle hold of Pinkie's magic to keep her hind legs spread enough for Pinkie's muzzle to keep in touch with her quivering sex. Her wings flapped against the bed as her arousal grew and her sex grew hot. She could feel the dampness within her as it mingled with the licking of Pinkie's monstrously large Red Alicorn tongue.

"Ahhh..." moaned Dash as her pants grew faster.

Pinkie licked deeper, but not nearly deep enough to pose a threat to the colts within Dash's body. But still it was more than deep enough to please Dash almost more than she could stand it.

"AHHH!" she moaned even louder.

Then Pinkie used more of her magics to grip her love's ever growing clit as it came out from its sheath. It wasn't difficult to treat her clit as if she were stroking a small erection.

Pinkie Pie wasn't immune to arousal herself. While Princess Celestia fixed Pinkie with her magics so she would never convert or impregnate another, she couldn't or didn't fix her clit so it wouldn't grow into it's own large cock-sized erection. She also still had her own netherlips and sex as well, and they were also getting hot, puffy and wet in their own way.

"_Oh love muffin!_" cried Dash, "_I'm cumming! I love you!_" Her vaginal muscles spasmed around Pinkie's tongue as she orgasmed, her juices leaking out freely from her sex all around the intruding tongue.

Dash laid on her back panting as she came down from her sexual high.

"I think you're going to have a real good rest now," panted Pinkie.

"Not until I show you the same respect," she panted back.

"But Dashie, I don't need..."

"Either you get that hind quarters over here now, or I'm coming after you," warned Dash.

"No no," said Pinkie, "I'm coming to you."

She floated over Dash's head, just high enough to avoid her love's swollen belly by at least a few inches.

"Okay sweetie," cooed Dash, "Just give it to me. I know what to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She leaned her head back and opened her mouth. Pinkie slowly began sticking her clit into it. Inch by inch, she pushed it into her mouth as Dash licked and sucked at it.

"Oh yes my love," moaned Pinkie, "You're so good at this."

But Dash said nothing. She was too busy. Minutes passed as she sucked and teased her love's enormous clit. It was into her mouth almost to the point of tickling her tonsils, but Dash somehow managed to keep her throat open enough not to choke on it.

"_Ahh..._" moaned Pinkie, "_I'm close, my love!_"

Her own sex was hot, wet and pulsing even though Dash hadn't even touched it. It was dripping down her inner thighs.

"Mmmppphhh," moaned Dash as she sucked.

Then Pinkie blew her 'wad' down Dash's throat. Since she was magically fixed, her 'cum' was nothing more than a creamy white sugar devoid of any reproductive or transformative properties. Dash swallowed it as fast as Pinkie pumped it out, and there was no small quantity to suck down.

"Oh Dashie," she moaned, "You're just too good to me." When she was done, she pulled out, leaving Dash to yawn widely.

"Mmm mmm good," sighed Dash, "Now lay down here with me."

"I'd love to, Sweetie," she replied, "but I can't. I have to watch the shop until it closes. I swear I'll be here the second I close shop."

"Alright. I'll wait."

"No, please sleep now. You need it."

But Dash was already asleep. Pinkie quietly slipped out, closed the door, and slipped back downstairs to the shop level.


	5. Chapter 5

"Russenzopf"

Part 5

By Neoraichu

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is the property of others such as Lauren Faust, including Gilda, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and others. I believe that Cleocatra is my own OC, but I'm sorry if I'm wrong about that. This story takes place about 6 months after the events of Fanfic:"A Little Dash of Pinkie", and about a month after Season 3 Ending:"Magical Mystery Tour".

…

Now that Dash was taking a peaceful afternoon nap, Pinkie Pie returned to the shop area of the Sugarcube Corners. But before she even entered, she said "Welcome back, Princess Twilight!"

"Still creeping me out, Pinkie Pie," answered the Princess as she entered the main dining area.

She walked before the Princess and knelt before her respectfully, which only really got a small sigh from the Princess. But she said anyways, "_Rise, my loyal subject. We are pleased to see you before us. The crown respects your loyalty to us_." It was a passable impersonation of Princess Luna's 'Royal We' speaking voice, which made Pinkie Pie giggle.

But then she stood and perked up her ears. "It seems the protesters have returned to hassle the shop again, my Princess."

"What?" asked Twilight, "Didn't we calm their fears the last time? Why do they keep coming back?"

"Apparently they listen to someone or someones who have not been so persuaded."

"Apparently," sighed the Princess, "I shall go forth and speak to them again."

"Thank you, Twilight. I'm afraid of what might happen if you were not here to protect the Sugarcube Corners. If violence happened to the Cakes because of me, I don't know if I could live with myself..." she said as her voice trailed off.

"I would never allow violence to be taken by the Cakes or anyone else dear to us. That's what friendship is for."

The Princess rose and made her way to the door. She glanced back as if to speak, but Pinkie Pie cut her off by saying, "I shall remain inside. My... visage has an undesirable effect on some."

"I just want you to remain safe, It's nothing I can't handle, you know."

"I know."

She stepped out to confront the largest mob of protesters to date. The signs she could see were some of the nastiest she had yet seen. She was also concerned about the number of torches and pitchforks she was seeing, especially considering that sunset was at least an hour or two away. Well, the torches weren't lit, but still could be used as cheap clubs.

'BANISH THE MONSTER!', 'DEATH TO THE KILLER!', and 'STALLIONS HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SAFE!' were among some of the more polite signs that she saw.

"_Citizens of Ponyville!_" she began, "_We of the Royal Crown assure you that Pinkie Pie is no threat to this or any other community! She still bears the her Light of Harmony, and can still use it in the name of peace! Your concerns have already been addressed! Please return to your homes and resume your lives!_"

"My cousin is missing!" said a voice from the crowd, "I think that monster _ate him!_"

"My daughter is missing!" said another, "She could be transforming into one of those monsters know even as we speak!"

There was other comments from the crowd that the Princess could not make out clearly because of distance and the noise generated by others.

"_We assure you that the Princess Celestia has personally guaranteed me Pinkie Pie has no desire to consume the flesh of stallions, and is incapable of transforming mares into creatures like her!_"

In spite of the Princess' assurances, the mob still seemed to be agitated and angry more than she had ever seen them before. They seemed to be pressing in towards the front door.

"_Please go back home!_" she pleaded, "_We do not wish to have to summon the Royal Guards to contain you!_"

"See?!" accused someone from the crowd, "Even the Crown takes the side of monsters against us! They value the words of _Discord_ and _Nightmare Moon_ over the welfare of common pony folk!"

"_That's not fair! Discord and Princess Luna have been reformed! They no longer spread fear and oppression before them! They only care about the common pony folk as much as we do! Our main concern is the continued well being of all of Equestria!_"

"**You lie!**"

"_We __DO NOT LIE__!_"

A rock thrown from somewhere in the back of the crowd glanced off one of the Princess' cutie marks. She could see that someone had lit their torch and was using to light the other torches as the flame passed from one torch to the next. Things were getting out of hand.

"_Stop!_" she cried, "_This is not fair! This is not just!_"

More rocks were thrown, with some hitting the Princess and some striking the walls of the bakery. Then one rock broke one of windows... and Pinkie Pie appeared before the Princess, her wings spread wide. She did not use her powers to shield herself from the rocks, but she protected the Princess and the bakery.

"**HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A ****PRINCESS****! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AN ****INNOCENT BAKERY****! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, THEN **_**TAKE IT OUT ON ME ALONE!**_" she screamed in a dark and scary voice.

They started to throw the torches, which Pinkie Pie deflected from everyone but herself. The torches which struck her made her hair smolder, and the Princess could not abide by the smell of the burnt hair on a normal pony let alone the unusual hair on Pinkie Pie.

Royal Guards began flying in from every direction. They arrived in units of three or four. Soon the crowd found itself surrounded by them.

"_We __**command**__ you to disperse and go home!_" ordered the Princess, "_Those who fail to obey will be arrested for civil disobedience! Please don't make us arrest any of you!_"

But the crowd was mesmerized by the sightless red orbs that were Pinkie Pie's eyes. When she ordered, "**Go home! Now!**", the crowd obeyed. The Royal Guards allowed the crowd to disperse.

"Are you alright?" asked the Princess.

"I am well," she answered, "But I must check up on my Dashie." She turned and ran back into the bakery.

The Royal Guards moved closer and respectfully knelt down as a senior member asked, "Are you alright, my Princess?"

"We... I mean, I am well. Thank you for asking."

He nodded as the Guards stood back up. "Do you wish to have us remain?"

"Yes," she answered, "Please stay until sundown. You don't all need to remain. I don't think I'll need more than four of you. Any more is too much to ask."

"We would all stay as long as you need us. It would never be a burden to us."

But then Pinkie Pie burst back out the front door screaming, "**MY DASHIE, MY LOVE! SHE IS MISSING!**"

Princess Twilight gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

"Russenzopf"

Part 6

By Neoraichu

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is the property of others such as Lauren Faust, including Gilda, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and others. I believe that Cleocatra is my own OC, but I'm sorry if I'm wrong about that. This story takes place about 6 months after the events of Fanfic:"A Little Dash of Pinkie", and about a month after Season 3 Ending:"Magical Mystery Tour".

…

But then Pinkie Pie burst back out the front door screaming, "**MY DASHIE, MY LOVE! SHE IS MISSING!**"

Princess Twilight gasp.

"What do we do?!" cried Pinkie in a panic.

"This demonstration must have been a distraction to allow Rainbow Dash to be ponynapped. They had to have multiple demonstrations in order to make them seem more credible."

"But WHY?!"

"I don't know yet, but I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me this is somehow an act to be used against you."

"Why Dashie?!"

"She's your true love, and not as powerful as you are now. So the good news is I don't think they're going to hurt her or the colts, but they probably will make some threats to hurt her in order to get some result that would otherwise normally not be possible."

"We should get some of those protesters and _make them talk!_"

"It won't help because I don't think they knew about the other aspects of this operation. I don't think they were faking their feelings, no matter how misguided they were. They were whipped into a frenzy by somepony else, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of these 'disappearances' were arranged to increase the overall levels of fear and loathing."

"They must have used magic to spirit away Dashie," mused Pinkie, "There was no fresh scent trail leading away from the bed. They also tried to mask their own scents, but I could faintly smell something around the bed itself."

"If they took those precautions, then they must know something about the Red Alicorns and how their senses work."

"I'll find them and make them pay for any injury they inflict."

"Don't go off on your own, Pinkie. I'll put the resources of Canterlot into the search for Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will surely do what they can too."

"You'll be tempted to not keep me informed, Princess," replied Pinkie.

"I promise we'll tell you everything as soon as we know."

"Even if Princess Celestia tells you not to?"

"Yes," swore Twilight, "Even if Celestia tells me not to."

"All right. I'll promise not to go off on my own."

"Very good. I don't want you to get hurt. They will almost certainly have guards around Rainbow Dash, and probably some other magics specifically designed to be used against Red Alicorns. I'm sure Dash wants to see you survive this as much as you want to see her come through this in one piece."

"I hope you're... right about all this."

"I didn't get this far by entertaining doubts, right? Now let see about getting you and the shop fixed up for tomorrow, shall we?"

"What about the shop? I couldn't live with it if more demonstrators came by tomorrow and destroyed the things that the Cakes spend so long building."

"I'll make sure there's Royal Guards on all sides of the building all day. I can get two on each side operating in pairs. There's plenty of reinforcements that can be called in at a moment's notice. I promise you that the shop will run safely tomorrow."

"I'm... not feeling well," said Pinkie softly, "I think I'm closing the shop early today."

"Of course," said Twilight reassuringly, "I understand completely. Try to get plenty of rest, and don't dwell on Dash's absence. It won't do well to worry yourself sick. Like you said yourself, there's a time to cry and a time to laugh, and you should try to laugh... _Element of Laughter_."

Pinkie nodded. Walking in, the door magically closed behind her, and the 'CLOSED' sign was hung in the door window from the inside.

Twilight turned to one of the Royal Guards, and said, "Please have someone replace the broken window and any other damage as soon as possible. The Crown authorizes you to spend from the Treasury as needed in order to cover these expenses."

The Guard nodded and walked away.

...

Gilda noticed a fuss somewhere behind her as Royal Guards flew in groups overhead. If she wasn't looking for Cleocatra, she might have bothered to go back and see what the problem was.

She then noticed two Earth stallions speaking to each other on the corner she was approaching, and they weren't making any effort to not be heard by those who were passing by.

"That monster will get hers soon enough," said the larger of the two, a heavy set pony with a gray coat, brown eyes, and a large hammer for a cutie mark.

"Who knows how many victims she's claimed while the Crown looked the other way," added the second, a stallion of slimmer build with a dark green coat, bright green eyes, and a holly wreath for a cutie mark.

"If the Royal Guards didn't interfere, we might have resolved the entire issue tonight."

"Would you have really attacked one of the Princesses?"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"Wait," said the smaller stallion, "That Griffin is coming this way. I'm sure she's in league with the monster, too."

Gilda snarled at them, "Griffins don't eat ponies any more, fool. We haven't eaten one of you... in generations."

"You just SAY you don't," he snarled back, "But I bet you'd say anything if you thought you could get away with it."

"Don't think we won't get you for all the crap you pulled on us," added the larger of the stallions.

"I haven't done anything to **you twits!**"cursed Gilda.

"When you hurt one pony, you hurt us all! That's why we defeated you Griffins before! We know how to stand together!"

"That was long before my time," she sneered, "so don't even try and put that albatross around my neck!"

"All you Griffins are just the same!"

"If you think that, then you truly are fools! I'm certainly not foolish enough to think all of you ponies are the same!"

That seemed to make the stallions shut up for a little while.

"As I thought," she huffed, "Now I have places to go, people to see, and I don't have any more time to mess with the likes of you."

The two stallions watched as Gilda continued on her way. As she approached the Hotel Ponyville, she could see Cleocatra fly in and land on the roof. She wondered for just a second why she was using the roof instead of the front door, but then figured she was just trying to avoid a fuss with the ponies milling around in the street. It was something she would have to ask Cleocatra about later.

She made her way into the lobby, and noticed that the stallion behind the counter shrunk down behind it as soon as he saw her come in. So she simply and boldly approached the counter as if to force the issue.

"Can I help you?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," she replied, "There should be a guest here under the name Cleocatra. What room is she in?"

"She checked in a little while ago," he replied with a 'please don't hurt me' look on his face, "Her luggage was moved up to the Penthouse Suite just a little while ago. I think she went up there along with it. She already has a key to the room."

"Well I'm with her," she replied with a glare in her eye, "Give me the spare room key." Her gaze said the unspoken part, '_I know you have a spare room key_'.

"Of course," he said softly. After a minute of fussing around under the counter, he slipped the spare key across the counter-top to her. Gilda took the key and stowed it away before she turned and walked away.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and added, "Don't worry, I can find my own way to the Penthouse. Be sure to send someone by later with a menu, because I know I'll just be starving for some _pony food_." She emphasized the point by licking her beak as she looked right at him.

The stallion behind the counter gulped hard as he replied, "Of course, madam."

She made her way up the stairs almost to the top, when she got to the fanciest level where she was sure she'd find the Penthouse Suite. To her surprise, she saw that Cleocatra was just locking the Penthouse Suite door before she noticed that Gilda was approaching.

"Aren't we going to get comfortable?" asked Gilda.

"I... just unpacked, and it's all a mess in there," she replied, "And I don't think I'd like anything on the Hotel menu, so I'm taking you out for dinner."

"But what about the mess?"

"Oh, I've already asked the maid service to clean up while we're gone. That's what they're paid to do, right?"

"I suppose," said Gilda, "But I wanted a little _quality time_ with you."

"There will be time for that later, I promise."

"There was a bunch of Royal Guards flying around. They looked like they were going somewhere. I wonder what the problem was?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dahling. It's probably nothing to do with us, I'm sure."

Gilda raised an eyebrow, wondering if she somehow implied it did have something to do with them, but then let it go. Perhaps it was the way that Cleocatra came up to Gilda and preened some of her neck feathers in a rather friendly sort of way.

"Well, I'm getting hungry," she sniffed, "So the sooner we go, the sooner we can get fed. I know ponies don't eat meat, so there's only one or two places in all of Ponyville where we can be satisfied."

Gilda nodded as she followed her down the hallway.

...

Rainbow Dash awoke in a dark place. Somewhere almost completely dark. But it was not her own bedroom. There was only a naked mattress underneath her. Two other things were apparent within a second of awakening, and that was that she was tied down spread eagle on her back with her wings tied down to her barrel, and there was a very tight muzzle over her head and mouth that kept her from making any sound with her voice at all.

She suddenly remembered it wasn't the first time she had awakened. It was not certain how long ago it was, but she awoke to find some ponies piled on top of her. Her full face was nearly covered with a rather damp and sweet smelling cloth that prevented her from seeing her attackers. With her legs and wings pinned, she could only struggle wildly as the fumes from the cloth overwhelmed her and put her back into a deep sleep.

First she tried to call out against the muzzle to no effect, and then pulled at the ropes binding her in vain as well.

"There's no point in your struggle," said a woman's voice, "Your escape you cannot smuggle."

'ZECORA?' thought Dash hotly.

"You will only cause yourself pain. The struggling is all in vain."

A candle was lit on the nearby table, and in fact Dash could see a certain Zebra mare looking back at her.

"You didn't expect to see me at all? The pride cometh before the fall."

"Stop prattling, zebra," said another more spiteful voice, and into the light stepped...

'TRIXIE?!'

"Oh, the look on your face right now is so precious," snarled Trixie, "I'd almost swear you have no idea why you're here." There was a glint about her neck as if she were wearing a new amulet of some sort, but Dash couldn't get a clear view of it.

'Pinkie Pie!'

"Oh, maybe you do. Yes, we're going to use you and your unborn colts to rid ourselves of the MONSTER Pinkie Pie once and forever!"

"I promise you, you little waif, to keep you and the unborn safe."

"_I make no such promises, zebra!_"

"Idle threats just won't do, and I was not speaking to you."

"_I am aware of that, but never EVER presume to speak for ME!_"

"Not many things do I assume, but I shall keep peace in this room."

"_**Fine!**_" snarled Trixie, "_Just stay the hay out of my way!_"

Zecora came over and put an ear to Dash's stomach, and said after listening for a moment, "With my ear I can tell that the unborn ones are doing well."

"Babysit the prisoner if you want," replied Trixie, "_I've got other things to take care of_." She turned to leave, and then said over her shoulder, "_And you better leave that mare muzzled, or you'll be in trouble_."

"You are rather loud and bold, but I can do as I am told."

Trixie vanished in the darkness with a huff.


	7. Chapter 7

"Russenzopf"

Part 7

By Neoraichu

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is the property of others such as Lauren Faust, including Gilda, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and others. I believe that Cleocatra is my own OC, but I'm sorry if I'm wrong about that. This story takes place about 6 months after the events of Fanfic:"A Little Dash of Pinkie", and about a month after Season 3 Ending:"Magical Mystery Tour".

…

Rainbow Dash fumed in her mind over the turn of events that brought her to his moment. How some rope play with Applejack brought her together with Pinkie Pie, and how they admitted to each other that they were lesmarians. They moved in together in Ponyville in their own place only to be nearly raped by stallions who thought that was the cure for lesmarianism. How Applejack and they were saved at the last moment by Big Macintosh. The unexpected sickness and mutation of their dear friend, Fluttershy. Her misadventures with Zecora as they looked for the cure. The two had become fast friends, with Dash even imitating Zecora's style of speaking in rhyme, much to Zecora's amusement. The trials they faced with the trolls in order to secure the special clovers they needed. How Dash found out about Pinkie Pie's transformation into a monster began, and what kind of creature she was becoming. They way Pinkie managed to imitate Twilight Sparkle's teleportation spell to get them away from the Red Alicorn Queen. The consumption of the breeding potion as a defense against Dash being converted as well. How the monstrous Fluttershy compelled Pinkie to mount her, resulting in impregnation rather than conversion. The part where they cured Fluttershy instead of Pinkie because that's what Pinkie BEGGED her friends to do. How Twilight placed the Spell Lock on Pinkie to stop the transformation process. The way Twilight felt so guilty when the Princess Celestia informed her she could not remove the Spell Lock from Pinkie until she had relics to boost her powers. Intrusive medical exams (in her backside) to make sure her colt, which turned out to be in fact two colts, were growing well. How she was kidnapped from her own bed and her own bedroom to discover that at least two of the ponies plotting against her love were actually Zecora and Trixie! She could almost believe that Trixie would do such a thing against them, but ZECORA?! The one pony that tried so hard to make sure that all the infected mares were cured?! _That was beyond Dash's ability to comprehend_.

"I may not be a sage," said Zecora as she watched over Dash, "but I see your eyes so full of rage. My actions seem to trouble you so, but you don't know what I do know. I do not think Pinkie can be cured, so with you shall she be lured. Princess Sparkle may have something to say, but we cannot let her stand in our way. My feeling are currently torn, but I shall keep you safe with your unborn."

Her tightly bound muzzle kept Dash from reply, so she just snorted heavily through her breathing holes.

"You muzzle I can not remove, as Trixie would not want to approve. While I consider you a friend, Trixie's too powerful to casually offend. For you, I'd normally take that path, but now I truly fear her wrath."

'_Great_,' thought Dash, '_So Trixie's got some new trinket that even has Zecora scared silly_.'

"While I desperately want to explain, I can only ease you pain. My shame will be seen across the land. I hope one day you'll understand."

Dash turned her head away from Zecora, as she could not stand to even look at the Zebra any more.

"Please try to hope and keep your smile, and I'll get you loose in a while. Just please don't try to fly away, or _someone just might die this day_."

Dash shivered as she heard Zecora's warning.

...

The next morning, there was a knock at the house of Pinkie and Dash. Coming to the door, she called "Good morning, Mayor Mare! How can I help you and all of those guards today?!" She opened the door to feel the stunned expressions of the Mayor and the two dozen or so guards she had brought with her.

"I'm so sorry, Pinkie Pie..." began the Mayor awkwardly.

"You're here to arrest me because there will be massive protests and maybe even a riot if you don't," finished Pinkie.

"Are you reading my..."

"No, it's just an _educated guess_ based on what my senses are telling me."

"Well, I am ashamed to admit you're right. The City Elders are demanding to have you arrested at once, or they've threatened to relieve me of my duties as the Mayor of Ponyville."

"Slap me in the harness, manacles and chains then. I'm sure you've brought more than enough of them," sighed Pinkie, "I'll go without a fuss. I promise."

"I'm so..."

"Sorry," she answered, "Yes, I know you are. But as long as my Dash is missing, I guess I don't really have anything else to do."

The guards advanced on her as they strapped a thick leather harness around her barrel. It was meant to keep her wings restrained by completely covering them. Then they slipped her into the manacles and chains, hobbling her front legs closely together, her back legs closely together, and running a last chain from her front legs to her back legs. Now her mobility was severely limited. Then the last chain was brought to her head, where a bit was forced into her mouth and leather straps were secured about her muzzle. The length of the chain prevented Pinkie from lifting her head above her chest level. Then her horn was sheathed in leather banded with iron to keep her horn neutralized as a potential weapon.

"Is the _bit and chain_ really necessary?" asked the Mayor, "That's just _humiliation_ if you asked me."

"I'm sorry," replied the head guard present, "Just following orders."

"It's alright," said Pinkie, her voice mildly distorted by the bit in her mouth, "I understand. Their fear fills the air around us like the musk of a skunkbear. Someone has gone to great lengths to tell them just how much of a monster and a menace I'm supposed to be. They may even think I'd eat the stallions here without these _extraordinary precautions_."

"Come on," said another guard, "A special cell was constructed just for the likes of you."

The Mayor stood gaping as the guards led Pinkie Pie away in chains. She turned and ran away to see the one pony she thought could help now...

...

"**Answer the door, Spike!**" called Twilight as the relentless pounding on her front door continued.

Spike opened the door to see Mayor Mare standing there, gasping and panting as if she had just finished a long run.

"It's Mayor Mare!" called Spike, "She looks like she's winded!"

"**Well let her in!**" answered Twilight, "**Give her a nice seat in the sitting room, and be sure she gets some tea!**"

Spike took the Mayor to a seat, ran off to get tea and cups, and by the time he had poured the tea for the Mayor to sip, Twilight walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry!" cried the Mayor, "I didn't want to, but I have no choice!"

"Slow down," said Twilight, "and tell me what happened from the beginning."

"The City Elders," she panted, "They made me arrest Pinkie Pie! She was slapped in irons, an anti-flying restraint, and a _bit_ of all things! They've probably thrown her into that special cell they built by now!"

"**Why was I not informed of this?!**"

"When you didn't turn up at the arrest, I suspected as much. I think that they deliberately lied to me when they said Canterlot and you would be notified in advance of their actions."

"**Who ordered this?!**"

"I don't know. No name was ever given, but the paperwork was in order. I'm sure it wasn't the Princesses or any of the Royals. It seems more likely it was someone from the Military."

"**This is an outrage!**"

"Something smelled funny when I noticed they weren't headed towards the city jail, but there was a lot of them and they were armed to the teeth. I felt my only chance was to come and see you right away."

"**It should have never gotten this far out of hand, Mayor!**"

...

The little procession walked down the back streets of Ponyville until Pinkie stopped to shout, "Hello, Tixie! How are you?!"

Trixie stepped from an alley as she said, "_So you know I'm here, do you?_"

"So you're little ruse is over now?"

"What?" sputtered Trixie, "How did you know?!"

"Know these stallions are fake guards? Know that these manacles and chains were not made by anyone in Canterlot? Figure out someone with some major magic was behind the whole charade?.. _Lucky guess_."

"**Well that won't help you now!**" snarled Trixie as she said, "**PIXIE DUST!**"

A cloud of smoke and dust just appeared around Pinkie's head as it seem to force its way into her nose and mouth. She realized too late that she was very soon going to be asleep as she fell onto her side on the cold stone and dirt road.

"Pack her in that crate **now!**" snarled Trixie, "And ditch those disguises! Where the hell is _Mayor Mare_?!"

"She didn't come with us," said a fake guard.

"Damn!" she cursed, "Why did you foals let her get away?!"

"We couldn't afford to make a scene," pleaded the fake guard.

"Well hurry up!" she answered angrily, "She probably ran off to get help from that goody-goody _Princess Twilight Sparkle_! The Princess could start trying to find us at any moment! **Move it if you value your lives!**"

The fake guards rushed to obey. The hogtied the sleeping Pinkie Pie and stuffed her into a large wooden crate lined with hay that they then sealed up with a lot of nails.


	8. Chapter 8

"Russenzopf"

Part 8

By Neoraichu

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is the property of others such as Lauren Faust, including Gilda, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and others. I believe that Cleocatra is my own OC, but I'm sorry if I'm wrong about that. This story takes place about 6 months after the events of Fanfic:"A Little Dash of Pinkie", and about a month after Season 3 Ending:"Magical Mystery Tour".

…

Rainbow Dash now burned with embarrassment, as she needed to relieve herself. She struggled against her bonds and her muzzle to tell Zecora as much.

"You are in distress as I can see," said Zecora suddenly, "Perchance you feel the need to pee? It hard so speak with muzzle shod, so please answer with a nod."

Dash nodded several times.

"I foresaw and made a plan, and brought with me some bedpan. Please don't be so frightfully uptight, but I must make it so you can be upright. As much as I'd love to see your freed, that's all to use a bedpan need."

Zecora untied only Dash's front legs, allowing her body to be shifted towards the end of the bed as she was raised more upright into a sitting position. She had to use all of her legs to hold the bedpan in place as she slid Dash into position over it. The shift in position made her swollen belly stick out even more, plus the shift in her womb put all that much more pressure on both her bowels and bladder. She did her best to relieve all of her needs right then and there. Dash wished she could have her smile seen as Trixie returned to the light and then scowled, "What the hay is that smell?!"

"The service here is kind of spotty, so I had to help the prisoner potty."

"Well clean this all up soon!" snarled Trixie, "It's GROSS!"

"You must get this through your head, either in the bedpan or the bed."

"And I told you that should have just plugged all of those nasty holes and not worry about it!"

"I follow the master's orders to the letter, and the sooner she's released the better. This situation leaves me tired and worn, so what is happening with that red alicorn?"

"We've captured her," scoffed Trixie as Dash gasp against her muzzle, "but those idiots let the Mayor get away. Princess Twilight Sparkle may well be advised of the situation already. It won't take her long to see through our ruse with those incompetent actors we used, so we have to accelerate the schedule as much as possible."

"This may sold old, but I should be told. Talking has been tried and true, pray tell where has the prisoner's been moved?"

"Your _softness_ in the face of the enemy has made me question your motives," snarled Trixie, "So you are no longer trusted to know the details. The chain always breaks at the weakest link, so the less you know, the better it is to our master."

"My ears are eagerly tuned, by my pride you cannot wound."

"Your words grate on my nerves," snapped Tirixe, "Can't you talk NORMALLY?!"

"While my words are not formal, they are by far for me normal."

"AARRGGHH!" snarled Trixie as she turned and left.

Zecora used all her legs to lay Dash onto her back without spilling the bedpan.

"I beg you not to struggle, strain or fuss, or it will be the end of both of us. She has a temper, a boiling mood, and one spell will leave us subdued. If for your own life you do not care, think of the unborn and their fare."

Dash relaxed and allowed Zecora to retie her forelegs to the corners of the bed with no fuss or resistance.

...

Pinkie Pie awoke in a tight space lined with hay. She was tightly bound and muzzled as she expected, but what surprised her was a large and salty tasting crystal in her mouth that the muzzle prevented her from spitting out. It was also just too dense for her to crush with her jaws. The purpose of the crystal soon became clear when she couldn't use her magic to undo her muzzle, teleport away, or even try to send a magical message to anyone she knew. Whoever kidnapped her knew the abilities and limits of the the red alicorn's powers. And she was hogtied tight enough that almost no amount of strength and size could have gotten her out of all of the ropes and knots used on her.

However, the crystal did not seem to prevent her from extending her senses outside the box she was trapped in. She could hear and smell the remaining captors as they tried to rush her to wherever she was supposed to be kept prisoner. Pinkie just prayed it was the same place they were holding her love Rainbow Dash, or allowing herself to be caught would have been all for naught. The whole thing reeked of a trap from the moment Mayor Mare addressed her, but she knew it was the only real way to be spirited away to be with her love.

But the hours seemed to pass without any results. Her nose told her they had taken out of Ponyville some time ago, and they were crossing plains and fields until the passed into the hills and low mountains beyond them. Then her hearing told her that they had gone from open land to a narrow canyon to a enclosed area like a tunnel or long building. After all that, she was dropped to a bare stone floor and shoved into a corner like so much warehouse goods.


End file.
